


Let Me Die a Hero

by fakegingerale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Hogwarts Professors - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Original work - Freeform, Prompt writing, Tik Tok, prepare to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakegingerale/pseuds/fakegingerale
Summary: Sabrina Thomas comes face to face with her worst nightmare. Tobias stands against her, his will not fully his own, with Riktor Kaine behind him. Sabrina makes an unsettling decision that costs her everything.
Relationships: OC/OC, Tobias Locke/Sabrina Thomas





	Let Me Die a Hero

Sabrina watches Riktor and Tobias- the two standing so close to each other that they almost blurred into one entity. A weak gulp was the only sound she could muster as her gaze shifted between Toby’s deep brown eyes and Riktor’s wand. The Imperius curse was something she’d only heard of through her father and Toby and seeing it in action shook her to her very core. Sabrina’s tongue darted across her lips before her own wand was raised towards the two men before her. 

“Free him.” A snarl left the pink haired witch, surprising herself, before she levels her gaze with the Ministry worker in front of her. A pained grunt behind her made Sabrina’s gaze shift quickly to check on Victoria behind her. She bites at the inside of her cheek before noting the sound of footsteps approaching them. Alaric Locke was at the head of the group coming forwards to help but froze at the sight of his elder brother and the man who’d haunted their nightmares for years. Sabrina returns her focus towards Riktor Kaine and clenches her jaw tightly before she does what she’d promised Tobias. 

“ _Expulso!_ ” Sabrina’s voice held a strange power as she threw the curse before she took an involuntary step forwards when Tobias was propelled backwards. The witch caught herself before she continued to move towards him and turned her attention towards Riktor as his wand became level with her form. A ruthless smile began to break across his face before he opened his own mouth. 

“ _Sectumsepra._ ” The curse came out as a lazy drawl from the dark wizard’s lips, as if it meant nothing to him, despite the lethality of the curse. Sabrina’s eyes widen before she brings her wand up and casts a protective shield, watching the curse hit it with a force that made Sabrina’s head spin. 

“Sabrina! Look out!” Mara Fawnfellow’s voice pierces through all other noises surrounding the small witch. Sabrina turns her head just as a searing pain begins to roam through her body. Her spine arches and a silent scream tries to tear its way through her tiny being. Knees buckle before Sabrina is laying in the grass, panting, bright blue eyes staring up at the clouds. She knew exactly which of the two wizards had thrown the curse and it made her blood boil. Her thoughts of exactly how she was going to murder Riktor were interrupted by a wand tilting her chin up. Her gaze came to study the face before her, trying to properly absorb the details, before she finally recognized her Toby. A weak smile was on her face before it was just as quickly removed. 

“ _Crucio._ ” Tobias’ voice was cold and unattached as Sabrina’s body arched up into his chest- their position paralleling a moment that had been perfect and intimate for Sabrina. Her eyes flutter closed as her screams found their way out, her hands grasping at the grass beneath her, tears rolling down her cheeks. Something was keeping the others away from the two wizards and the witch- many a student and faculty watched helplessly as Sabrina Thomas cried out in pain in the arms of someone she trusted with everything. Students turned their gaze away and other Professor readied their wands to bombard the barrier before them.

“ _BOMBARDO MAXIMUS!_ ” Alaric’s voice was heard over the hushed murmurs of those around him as he threw the only spell he could think of at the barrier, forgetting that it may injure his brother, his only focus being on stopping Riktor and subsequently- Toby. He watched as the barrier rippled momentarily before more professors began to join him. One by one, they each threw the same spell and watched as the barrier slowly began to fall to pieces and fall like shards of glass. Riktor covers himself, deftly avoiding any injuries, his sharp gaze turning towards the younger Locke brother. 

His face turns up into a conniving sneer as he plans his next move, glancing at Tobias and the small nuisance beneath him, before he twirls his wand. The time for games was over. Alaric was nothing more than a pawn on his chessboard and had become useless to him. He ponders for a moment whether to have Tobias enact the next atrocity before deciding to do it himself. Riktor allows his power over Tobias to cease before pointing his wand at Alaric. 

“You’ve caused me a great headache, my boy. I’d say you’d come to regret it… but I’d be lying.” Riktor’s voice was still as smooth as honey as he threatened Alaric. 

Toby’s eyes close for a moment before he opens them once more to see Sabrina. He furrows his brows as he studies her before he sees his wand at her throat, quickly throwing it to the side as it were a snake about to bite him, his hand immediately moving to Sabrina’s pale cheek. He takes in quick, panicked breaths as he wraps his arm around her. 

“Please… please don’t be gone.” He repeats over and over like a prayer, his right hand tangling in her bubblegum pink hair, his lips pressed to her cool forehead. Her nose was bloodied from the effect of the cruciatus curse and her eyes were shut but she was breathing. She was breathing and that was all Toby would ask for. She could wake and hate him forever, push him away, and be disgusted to be near him- and he’d still thank Merlin for it. He ignored the sounds of the Professors, the Forgotten and even his own brother fighting against Riktor and his guards and focused solely on the sound of Sabrina Thomas breathing. 

Sabrina’s eyes fluttered open slowly and she winced at how sore her entire body was before she notes the warmth surrounding her. She forces her gaze to refocus and she looks up at Toby and without thinking, recoils, before she notes the familiarity and guilt within the brown eyes before her. She gulps and tries to move her hand to his cheek, her brows furrowing in frustration when the act takes more time and effort than usual. 

“You’re back.” Her voice was hoarse from her screams and seemed small compared to the deafening roar of the battle around them. Toby’s response was only a choked laugh as he nods, tears involuntarily rolling down his cheeks before he pulls her close to his chest, his chin resting on top of her head. Sabrina’s arm falls to her side weakly and she closes her eyes as she melts into the embrace. 

“I love you, Toby.” Sabrina gulps as she finally says what she’d been waiting and trying to find the exact right moment for- deciding that there never would be one. She feels Toby move back slightly and opens her eyes, electric blue meeting golden brown, before he smiles. 

“I love you so much, ‘Brina.” He tucks some of her hair behind her ear before pressing a kiss to her temple. The two were forced back to reality when an all too familiar face fell next to them. Sabrina’s breath caught in her throat as adrenaline began to run through her system. She pulled away from Tobias and crawled towards the lifeless corpse of her best friend. Thin and shaking hands grasped at Finneas Grimm’s coat collar. 

“No. No. Finn. FINN!” She sobbed loudly as she struggled to wake her brother and friend, her head falling onto his chest, bright pink hair contrasting the black clothing beneath it. She felt hands try and move her off of Finn and she quickly swats them away before returning to her place, guarding him from everything with her own body, despite that it wouldn’t matter any longer. 

“Toby- Toby! Get her out of here!” Alaric stood in front of his brother and his coworker as he dodged and swung curses back and forth before he pauses when he catches the look on his brother’s face. He purses his lips into a thin line and turns, getting on his knee in front of his brother, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. “She can’t be here Toby. She can’t fight… get her out of here safely. Get both of you out of here.” Alaric’s voice was even and he was so perfectly distracted, Riktor couldn’t help himself as he finally was able to swing an all too practiced spell forwards, finally getting his killing blow. He watches the green light hit Alaric in the side. He watched as Tobias caught his brother before he could hit the ground. He watched Tobias shake and plead for his brother to stay with him. Riktor Kaine watched and laughed as he did. 

Sabrina slowly peeled herself away from Finn just as she heard the killing curse shouted across the field. Her head spun to try and find the victim before it was too late before she hears Toby’s desperate cries for his brother. She keeps her gaze locked on Riktor as she forces herself to stand, her fingers wrapped around Finn’s wand, her jaw set. She takes a few steps forwards, knees shaking and her shoulders slumped, before she raises the wand. 

“ _Imperius._ ” She mutters the only curse she could think of and watched as the other man’s eyes went blank. Sabrina watched as he raised his own wand to his head and felt her entire body thrum with a newfound power as she controlled the dark wizard before her. 

**_“What is she doing?” “What’s happening?” “Isn’t that Professor Thomas?”_** Whispers surrounded Tobias and they were what finally snapped him out of his grief. He looked down at the corpse he had been cradling to himself and slowly lowered it on the grass, closing his brother’s eyes, before he turns to see what everyone was muttering about. Sabrina had Riktor under the Imperius curse and was prepared to have him end it all at his own hand. He moves quickly and grabs her by the wrist, turning her towards him, forcing her to look him in the eyes. 

“Not like this.” His tone was urgent before he leans down and kisses Sabrina. He put everything he had into the kiss, trying to distract her long enough that he could manage to put his plan in motion. His long fingers wrapped around the wand’s hilt and he slowly pulled away from her. 

“T-Toby?” Sabrina stares at him before she looks at the wand and then at his gaze. She shakes her head and takes a step forwards, trying to grab him, her bottom lip quivering. “No. No I know that look. Don’t you dare! Don’t you dare leave me Toby!” She screams at him, struggling to stay standing, her eyes swimming with unshed tears. 

“I’m so sorry ‘Brina… But it’s the only way. Let me go. Let me die a hero.” He brushes his hand across her cheek, his thumb wiping away her tears, before he nods at Victoria and Penn. They both flock towards Sabrina and try to move her before the small witch launched herself forwards and wrapped her arms around Tobias’ neck. 

“I love you. I love you. _I love you._ ” She whispers over and over before she kisses him roughly, her fingers tangling in his unruly hair, before she pulls away. Sabrina lets her friends pull her back and watched as Tobias took every single step closer to his fate. She shakes her head and clenched her fist before turning her head away when she heard the Disintegration curse leave Tobias’ lips. She looks up at the sky and watched as pieces of ash began to litter the air like confetti. She turns her head slowly back towards where Toby had been and saw it was as empty as she now felt. 

_“I love you too. Forever.”_ She remembers Toby’s whisper as she watches the ash begin to fall to the ground, covering the fallen, before she falls to her knees and lets out a bloodcurdling, heartbroken and endless cry of despair for her best friend, for Alaric, for Tobias, for every single lost soul that laid bloodied and broken around her- and most importantly, for herself. 


End file.
